1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a particle dispersion for display, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an electrophoretic display technique is proposed as a display medium for realizing repetitive rewriting. In such a display technique, by applying an electric field to charged particles for display (electrophoretic particles) in a liquid, the particles for display alternately move between a viewing surface and a back surface in a cell (for example, a structure in which two electrode substrates overlap each other; and particles for display and a dispersion medium are sealed between the electrode substrates), thereby performing display.